Uh-oh, Canada
Uh-oh, Canada is the 17th episode of season 13, the season 13 finale, and the 253rd episode overall. Mira Sorvino and Colin Mochrie guest stars as Morine and Gordon Huskins. Synopsis With summer coming to Arlen, the Hills, along with Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer, all go furniture shopping at a local outdoor store. Peggy becomes enchanted with a patio set in which Hank also agrees and purchases. Meanwhile, Bill and Dale, while browsing grab Hank's attention when they discover a Kegerator for sale. With the Kegerator and patio set, Hank assures that the summer will be the best. However, to the group's dismay, Boomhauer announces his plans to spend time in Canada after making arrangements with an Canadian family to swap houses. As days past after Boomhauer's departure, the Canadian family arrives, only to find that Boomhauer's home is discomforting. The Hills soon arrive to welcome Gordon (Colin Mochrie), Morine (Mira Sorvino) and Ollie Huskins. While Hank admires Gordon's passion for a Canadian mower, Morine insults Peggy by rejecting the bottle of maple syrup in her gift basket. Meanwhile, in Guelph, Ontario, Boomhauer meets Suzette, the Huskin's neighbor, and the two begin to start a relationship. The next day, in Arlen, Gordon hands out brownies to Dale, Bill and Hank, only to trouble them by claiming American football is boring. The three get past the comment and begin to build a bar for the Kegerator. The same night, a party is going on, with all invited; Peggy, once again excited about the furniture, soon becomes further insulted when Morine made comments in regards of the patio set. While the ladies are enjoying their party, Hank introduces customized mugs for the entire group; Dale becomes upset when Gordon is given Boomhauer's to drink out of. But as the group all enjoy Alamo, Gordon makes negative comments about the brand. The group becomes furious, with Hank confused, when Gordon leaves Boomhauer's mug sitting in the plants as he and Morine is leaving. Hank soon becomes offended when the police arrive commenting about a noise complaint filed by the Huskins. The next day, Hank becomes annoyed with the previous night and is further annoyed when Bobby uses the Canadian metric system. Hank visits the Huskins discussing about the party and the police. But as Gordon comments that Hank's lawn could be better improved by a McCullum mower, Hank becomes insulted and is furious to hear that Gordon is to mow Boomhauer's lawn, when Hank was entrusted to do so. Meanwhile, Boomhauer and Suzette are shown to be enjoying a time at a lake while canoeing. Back in Arlen, a party goes on again, only the Huskins absent. Peggy then receives a complaint phone call by Gordon to keep the noise down in order to "read". Angry with the Huskins, Hank refuses to keep up with the complaint and increases volume and invites more people, claiming he is going to be a "bad neighbor" to kick the Huskins out. That night, Gordon wakes up from his sleep and challenges Hank to drinking, only the two to get into a conflict when Hank claims his Mason is better than Gordon's McCullum. The conflict intensifies as Hank goes to mow Boomhauer's lawn, while Gordon mows Hank's lawn; the two then charges upon each other. Before the two can crash into each other, the police arrive and incarcerate the two for DWI. While Gordon and Hank are sitting in jail, Buck Strickland comes with his lawyer to bail Hank out, with the exception of Gordon, due to his foreign status. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Boomhauer is returning, only to have Suzette and Boomhauer to enjoy the rest of the night. Back in Arlen, Hank is still charged with DWI, but didn't lose his license, is required participate in a High School group, and is under a six month penalty to stay off his mower, only to resort to a push mower to care for his lawn. Soon, Boomhauer arrives back with Suzette, surprising Morine, who asks for a time extension. Boomhauer denies the request, but Peggy welcomes Morine and Ollie to stay at the Hills for the time being. Later at night, Morine spends the night on the same couch she made comments on and apologizes for her previous comments. Hank, Bill, and Dale feel guilt for Gordon's imprisonment and soon decide to be good neighbors and save Gordon. The latter three appeal to Buck's lawyer to help Gordon, in exchange for the Kegerator. After Gordon's return, the group is then again back to drinking Alamo from a can, only to be unhappy. Gordon soon drives by and makes comments about Canada once more, only to have the group feel unappreciated for their sacrifice. Hank, however, assures that the group did the right thing by being good neighbors. Trivia *Out of disdain for the Huskins, Kahn explains that he spent "2 years dodging bullets in the Killing fields, than go to Canada". The Killing fields were numerous sites in which hundreds of thousands of people were killed by the Khmer Rouge under Pol Pot's regime in Cambodia. *It is revealed that Boomhauer's first name is Jeff *Boomhauer is shown to be completely fluent in Canadian French *Hank seems to see California as foreign or unamerican, due to his paring with Canada and Laos in his "America is the world's welcome mat" speech. *When Kahn had teased Gordon by claiming that the Canadian currency has a "girl on it", it is likely he made a mistake with the English pound, as the Canadian Dollar is almost entirely male prime ministers. Only 1 out of the 6 bills has a picture of Queen Elizabeth on it, though all of the coins bear images of her Highness. *When Gordon made an claim that the Canadians had discovered penicellin, it is completely inaccurate. Alexander Flemming, the discoverer of penicellin, was Scottish and was never involved with Canada, however, the Canadians did invent insulin *The term "Chesterfield" was the Canadian term for "couch". Today, the term is barely or never used. *Rye and Ginger is an alcoholic Canadian beverage made with Ginger ale and "Rye", or Canadian Whiskey. *Bill's shout "Don't Mess with Texas", is a trademark phrase coined by the Texas Department of Transportation, in which is used to combat littering. *This is the last episode Buck Strickland makes an appearance. category:episodes